


Burning Desire

by Lirisa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa





	Burning Desire

A grogged sound barely escaped. He snapped his fingers. The room flickered with a few sparks of flames. He could barely burn a few sheets discarded of paper. The room was unusually humid. The moisture in the air prohibited him from using his abilities as he is used to.The sweat had been dripping down his face.The colonel snapped his finger forcefully only able to make a slighter lager spark perhaps four centimeters in length and the flame quickly fizzled out.“Sergent Major!” The colonel yelled out.

The young sheepish solider came in quickly saluting the colonel. “Seregent Major Fuery, Your commanding officer gave you an order .” The colonel said with his face still planted on his desk.

Still at attention the solider explained “Yes, about the order…” Fuery seemed a little worried to explained the predicament to his colonel. “I had some problems procuring it,sir” He waited for the colonel’s response to only see him do nothing. “ I tried to find a fan for your office, but Requisition said the fans were broken, seemingly stolen, and they said ‘we appericate the less than ideal circumstances for work ,with more pressing concerns, we cannot put in a purchase for the colonel’s convenience..,’ ” Before he could finish the colonel interrupted.

Slowly moving his head off the desk and matching eyes with the solider as he heard that he wasn’t getting his fan.“Are you telling me that I can’t have just one fan!” The colonel said giving the young officer a death glare. “I’m sorry, sir!” The boy said.

The officer looked in his wallet and pulled out quite a bit of money. “I don’t care what price it is, I don’t care if Central won’t reimburse, your mission is to find me a fan!” The raven haired officer explained throwing the money at the boy. Just as the young junior officer left, Roy added “Fuery, if you don’t come back with a one,you better resign your commission, because if you don’t I will have you digging latrines until the end of time.” One could hear a gulp and a timid “Yes,sir” and he ran out the hall as quickly as possible. 

The colonel slammed his sweaty face on the oak desk once again he.

Fuery literally ran into the young full metal alchemist. “I’m sorry, Ed but If I don’t get this fan, I’m a deadman ” Ed nonchalantly walked into Roy’s office.

“Geez, Mustang, what did you do to Fuery?! ” The boy said looking back as he closed the door. “Nothing. What do you want,Ed.Can’t you see I’m too busy drowning in my sweat to deal with your crap ,too?” .

Ed thought to himself. “ Now that you mention it. It is a little hotter than I expected.Anyway… where’s Hawkeye, Breda, and the others I just saw Fuery.” The colonel answered “Out taking some leave .Most of the senior staff did the same, no use keeping soldiers miserable when they’re not getting shot at.I told them to draw straws or something but Fuery volunteered to stay.”

Ed smiled “Of course he did” The boy went on Mustang’s desk, sitting next to his head.“Annyway, I was wondering…”  
“wondering… what?” The male question the annoyance evident in voice, not entirely annoyed at him today.

“Wondering how much you would like this… ” The boy clapped his hands together and made Mustang’s chair’s arms into restraints with transmutation.The colonel didn’t have time to reacted.Before he realized he was restrained.

 

“Edward!Just what the hell do you think you’re doing !” He yelled out! “Knock this shit off now!” Mustang snapped his finger together the restraint barely even cinged, there was a small flame on Ed’s jacket.

“I thought a high enough moisture content in the air would negate your alchemical powers. I better lock the door in case Fuery finds that fan for you.” Ed said transmuting a heavy barricade holding the door closed. 

“Ed, this isn’t the way to get funding to find the Philosopher Stone!I’m on your side” Roy said.tried snapping his finger again.

“Yeah, yeah, stupid omnipotent stone. We can talk about that later. That’s not what I want…well today anyway.I want you” Ed ignored the the small flame that burned his neck lightly.

Ed lifted Roy’s chin and pressed his lips against colonel’s forcefully.The colonel tried to move back. Edward could hear and to some extent feel the colonel trying to summon his flame powers as he followed his movements keeping his lips on his. Ed bit Roy’s lips before letting go.Roy could feel his heart beating twice as fast. It was an oddly exhilarating experience.

 

Gasping in surprise, “Edward, this is wrong.We can’t do this. Stop now and I won’t report this.I promise.” He stated.He stopped trying to burn Ed.

“Roy, I want you. I know you want me to. You don’t have to lie anymore. I made sure I would have you all to myself for just a little while.” He explained his sabotage of water tanks to condense into HQ to negate Mustang’s ablities. “What I feel for you is beyond words.” He kissed him again moaning as kissed Mustang deeply.

The colonel was confused unsure how to respond.Was Edward confused? Surely, he was. He never saw this side of him before.His clicks and the flames became less constant although he contained to try push and pull against the thick wooden restraints.

When Ed pulled back again and he smiled at Mustang running a finger against his lip “ Edward,we can find someone to help you.What about your brother? If you do this you will be a criminal, probably locked away,Al will probably remain a suit of armor. Is that what you want, Ed for Alphonse to be remembered as suit of armor. To condem Alphonse to walking piece of armor because couldn’t control yourself? ” Mustang tried to reason to Ed.

Ed stopped for a moment and punched him in the face.“ Al is more than armor.He’s my brother. He’ll be flesh again one day, and so will I. I promised him that, whatever it takes we will have bodies back even if I have to be chased by the military doing it.”

Ed sat slowly on Roy’s lap rubbing the area he just punched and kissed his neck.“ I don’t just want your body. I want you.I want you to feel every bit of passion I feel for you.” He bit on Mustang’s neck and slowly removed Roy’s jacket, unbuttoning it.

“Ed… you’re still a boy and my subordinate. I value you as a solider and a skilled alchemical colleague . More than I usually like to admit,but that is what you are to me.” He stated plainly.“Even if I wanted there to be something more between us.], There can’t be.Ed… I need you to stop this.” Roy pleaded with him.Ed slowly took his blade to the undershirt he had on.

“But, I need you, Roy.” He declared. He kissed the solider again. Roy didn’t resist as strongly hoping Ed could be convinced but continued to try to pull his head back from the blonde.

When Ed stopped, Roy demanded “Look at me,Ed.” Ed obliged. “You don’t need me.” He said in a commanding voice.Ed shook his head. Mustang sighed,“If you can honestly answer one question I won’t resist anymore.”  
Ed nodded.

“It must have to took you some time to plan this.”

He nodded again.“Yeah like a whole month" 

 

"Obviously, you’re detrimined, but can you bring yourself to force someone who doesn’t want you? ” Roy asked.

“I told you you don’t have to lie.I know you want this too.” Ed said to him kissing his neck.  
“We’re alone, as you planned. If I wanted I could make love with you and clearly, it’s what you want,so you wouldn’t report me, no-one would be any the wiser, but here I am restrained to my chair with my alchemical powers planned away,very cleverly I might add.Would a willing person need to be restrained, Ed? ” Mustang asked the young blond on top of him.

Ed stopped for a moment and kissed him trying to ignore the question. Mustang gave him a stern look. “Well, Ed?”

Ed stopped for several minutes he was silent"I just wanted to be loved by someone else, by you.“  
Don’t be an idiot.You’re loved.The Rockbells and your brother love you very much."

The blonde broke Mustangs restraints and transumated the barricade he placed on the door away crying and collapsed into Mustang’s chest."It's not the same though."

Ed spoke very softly. "I’m sorry, Roy.Do you think… we could stay here for awhile?”

Ed’s heart fluttered when he felt a small press of Mustang’s lips against his forehead.Roy said “of course, whenever you’re ready.”

A few minutes later Fuery came back triumphantly with a fan for his CO in hand “ Sir, I did it, I found-” Noticing the Fullmetal Alchemist seemingly asleep ontop of his commanding officer. “Sir, is everything alright, Should I get a doctor for him?” 

“No.He’s just a little tired.He insisted on dueling me. He got a couple hits in, but… well…he didn’t know what he was doing and wore himself out.Anyway, Good work, Sergent Major, you’re dismissed, and while you’re at it go ahead and take the rest of the day off with the others.You earned it, solider. The solider saluted and thanked him “Alright, if you think, he’s okay I’ll leave him in your hands.Oh, before I forget.” The Sergent major set up the fan for his commanding office.

Roy looked down at the now sleeping Edward “Sorry, Ed,another time perhaps”


End file.
